Cious Region
by cocogirl397
Summary: Another Pokemon Fanfic. My friend created a new region that we are roleplaying in. It's really cool, so I thought, why not write a story on it. The new Region is called the Cious Region, new pokemon, new types, new legendaries, and maybe even new mega evolution. It's all a work in progress. Currently, no chapters. What is up is up is a place holder. I just needed it there.


Cious Region

Chapter 1:

Coco: So I am back with the Cious Region. It's included with Fakemon, and yeah this is a fake region. Our Hosts, and only hosts for this Story will be Meredith, Aqua, Cassius, Jake, and Blaze. This'll be interesting, new villains, new pokemon types, . Oh and today, it's just me :( They said they were coming at the end of the chapter so, please, Enjoy cause this can take up to days.

* * *

><p>The region was bright and brand new. New Pokemon, new people, and new adventures can be found. The region was breaming with new pokemon, that is for anyone new to the region, to everyone else they were the same old pokemon. Of course, some pokemon from other regions also migrated to Cious, but there were also many new pokemon, and with new pokemon comes new types. In fact, Cious had enough pokemon to obtain its own Pokedex filled with new starters, legendaries, and everything in between.<p>

Our story begins in a little house in the first town of the Cious region, for trainers that is. Like all towns pokemon stories begin in, or most of them, we meet our young heroine, and have the lab the professor of Cious is in waiting patiently for the eagered trainers.

Knocking at the door, Professor Willow called for her daughter to wake up. "Wake up Meredith, sweety! We have another long day ahead of us at the lab," she said in a sing-songy voice. She was a bright and cheerful professor, begin she had discovered the new region of Cious. Of course, there are many things undiscovered to the professor as well.

Meredith, a young girl with dark green eyes and brown hair, was still sleeping peacefully in bed when her mother came. She was a tad bit groggy as she woke up, but soon jumped straight into action remembering what day it was. Today was the day she would receive her first Pokemon. Her mom was researching the new kinds of Pokemon in the Cious region. There were many types and eventually came the new starters for the region too.

Since Meredith was the daughter of the Professor, her mom set aside a special Pokemon just for her. Both mother and daughter ate together before setting out for the Lab. It was early in the morning, the sun had not rose yet, but the Professor was up and ready to tackle the day.

When they got into the laboratory, assistants were there waiting for Professor Willow. They had the pokemon set up and ready to go, all twenty one of them. Normally, trainers would only be allowed to choose pokemon from the particular region they were in, but Professor Willow wanted to make her region special. She had all of the starters from everyone region waiting to be picked by the lucky trainers that would come.

The sun had just rose and stood across the horizon was Meredith waited patiently in the lab. She was playing with the Pokemon her mother set aside just for her.

"Meredith, dear, could you place wait at the door for the new trainers?" The Professor asked while she was finishing her set up. When the Professor meant new trainers, she did not mean new trainers starting their adventure, she meant trainers new to the region. The very first trainers who would be traveling and roaming around on a pokemon adventure, assigned to them by Professor Willow herself. She asked the other Professor from all across the world to sent over their most capable and well-suited trainers to train and study in the Cious Region. Today, they were all arriving and going to receive their first pokemon for the region.

The first trainer to walk into the lab was a young man of around fifteen years old. He had dark raven hair and looked serious. "Hello, I'm Cassius." He introduced himself as he walked in.

The next trainer was another boy with raven hair. He rushed into the lab thinking he was late when he was right on time. He was ready to obtain his pokemon and be on his way. After all, he had things he wanted to take care of. "Blaze." He just said his name walking right passed the girl trying to greet him at the front door.

The two boys stood in front of the Professor waiting to receive their Pokemon. The Professor laughed at their enthusiasm. "Please, make yourselves comfortable," she said in a kind voice. "I won't be handing out the Pokemon until everyone arrives."

The two boy looked at each other and were confused. No one knew that there were going to be more trainers coming. They just thought only three trainers were going to receive a new pokemon today and that was it. It was like that with every other region, but not in Cious, at least not yet.

A boy in army camouflage came strolling into the lab. He looked at the girl holding the door open for him and saluted her. "Jake Desanta of the Sinnoh army," he gave a formal introduction before proceeding. Seeing the two boys waiting for the rest of the new trainers to arrive, he gave his formal introduction again.

An hour passed and more trainers came in. There were at least fourteen of them now, including Meredith. Professor Willow looked at them all and asked for their names. She was puzzled after hearing each name. "That's strange," she commented. "We're supposed to have one more. Well, seeing that it is getting late, I should have you all select your pokemon now."

Professor Willow lead the group of trainers to the back room where all the starter pokemon were waiting. One by one the trainers picked up their starter pokemon and left. There were only around eleven start pokemon left for Blaze, Cassius, and Jake to choose from. Everyone received what they came for and left. Meredith, was stuck waiting until every last trainer came before starting her journey so she sat down and watched how the last few trainers picked their starters.

Cassius choose a water starter, Squirtle. Blaze choose a fire starter, Charmander, a shiny one at that, but he did not know it was shiny. Jake took another water starter, Totodile. The leftover pokemon just looked at one another and back at the trainers.

"I think that is it, you are free-"

"Wait!" A young girl called running into the lab. She was wearing sneaker, shorts, a hoodie, glasses, and her hair was down in a messy side braid. A bag was slung over her shoulder as she ran, and she ended up tripping on her untied shoe laces. The girl fell flat on her face in front of everyone, well everyone who was left. She apologized deeply for being late and causing such a scene. The brunette tied her shoes as she spoke. "I'm Aqua Tsukino, I'm very sorry, I overslept this morning," as she explained herself she heard a few snickers from the guys around her. Aqua sighed, she did not expect anything less than being laughed at.

"Well, now that you are here, let's do introductions once more and you can pick your desired starter."

Everyone went around in a circle introducing themselves once again. Aqua turned her direction back at the Pokemon left. There was a Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Mudkip, Turtwig, Snivy, Oshawott, and Fennekin left. Aqua had to choose carefully which starter she wanted.

"I guess I'll choose Oshawott," she smiled looking down at the water type in front of her.

"Wonderful!" Professor Willow clasped her hands in front of her. She then snapped her fingers and a tray filled with five different sets of pokeballs and pokedexs came out from the wall. "Here are your Cious Region Pokedexs and some pokeballs to start your journey." She smiled as each trainer took five pokeballs and a new Pokedex.

"Now what?" someone asked.

"I have an idea," Professor Willow interjected. "How about you all travel together. There are plenty of contests to enter, gym to be battled, and adventures around every corner. If you travel as a group, I'm sure you won't miss a thing."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. It was going to be a start of a new adventure of everyone, together. Although they barely know anything about each other, and just met, it was going to be the start of something new and fun.

* * *

><p>Coco: Sorry, I felt rushed. I finished Pokemon Academy Chapter 28 before and then I go on and see the comment "where's the chapter?" for Cious Region. I should have mentioned before that there was no chapter for it. I just finished it now though. I'll continue working on it after Pokemon Academy or in between chapters. Hope you enjoyed until next time.<p> 


End file.
